


and a stranger came knocking one day

by abraxos_is_toothless



Series: All For The Blood [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hybrids, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Andrew Minyard, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, andrew and aaron are human and the best brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Andrew knew there were monstrous people in the world. He and Aaron had found that out the hard way during some of their earlier years until his cousin found them. But real monsters that you hear about in books and see in the movies? It was not possible.Until it was, of course.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: All For The Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046497
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	and a stranger came knocking one day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JostenlovesMinyard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JostenlovesMinyard/gifts).



> I still suck at summaries, but I think you're starting to learn that. I've had this AU in my head for months now and I'm finally positing the first part. It will be a series but will only get updated whenever i finish each piece. You will most likely notice throughtout the series where I've based some bits on either popular shows/books or whatever but a lot will have my own twist.
> 
> Gifted to my best boo who gave me the series title, and who without, I probably wouldn't create as much as I do. Here's to going wild with headcanons and bouncing ideas off of each other non-stop, Abi!
> 
> (Warnings/Tags will change over time. I've just put what relates to this first part for now but do tell me if there's one I can add or if I missed one!)

Andrew was considered as the token human of his group, the rest of them were a mix of supernatural creatures or in his brother’s case, an almost supernatural creature. He’d fallen head over heels in love with Kevin Day, Mister Pasty Vampire, the minute they had laid eyes on each other and now Aaron was in progress of convincing his love to turn him so they could spend forever together. The idea made Andrew want to puke. Partly because of the whole mushy and in love stuff but also, he was terrified of what it would do to Aaron if he had to watch Andrew grow old and die. The two of them had been pretty much attached at the hip since birth; he didn’t want to know what it was like to live without his brother.

Andrew and Aaron had met everyone when Nicky had found an abandoned mansion; at least it had looked abandoned, while he and Erik had gone out for food- food meaning blood. Nicky had asked Erik, his now husband, to turn him a year after they had met. But at first Erik had said no, which left Nicky feeling as though Erik didn’t want to be with him, is what he told him and Aaron. It turns out Erik had wanted them to know about him, about every other supernatural creature out there so that Nicky wouldn’t have to leave his family, so that they could all stay together. Everything was hard for them in the beginning. Andrew hadn’t really known what to say but he knew there was something different about the bulky German man. Aaron struggled, not quite wanting to believe it and he had called them both crazy at first, until Erik had shown him his fangs...and his eyes. Red eyes were a very convincing factor.

The mansion, they had to come to realise, was only made to look abandoned if one happened to stumble across it. His stupidly curious cousin had wanted to go inside and see what it was like and Erik, well, Erik could never say no to him. Renee, who was now Andrew’s best friend, had cast a protective glamour over the building and a small part of the surrounding area to keep the inhabitants inside safe. The two idiots, after exposing the people inside, had managed to explain that they weren’t a threat and befriended instantly. That evening they had come back and taken the twins straight there, saying they’d had an offer to stay there. An offer that was incredibly hard to deny considering the four of them were sharing a very small two bedroom apartment. Andrew was weary at first, and it took him a while to warm up to everyone.

That was how they got to where they were now, three years later, all because Nicky couldn’t resist temptation.

It was late, possibly close to midnight. A fire was lit, as were a few candles that were spread about the room, the only source of light, other than a few silver streams of moonlight through the window. Kevin and Aaron were curled up together on the loveseat with a blanket wrapped around them, the former whispering sweet things into the latter’s ear that then proceeded to cause Aaron to giggle, of all things. Andrew wanted to vomit at the sight of his blushing brother. Renee was sitting in the armchair next to Andrew’s own, Allison between her legs so she could braid flowers into the blonde’s hair that he’d helped her pick earlier today. Dan and Matt had just come back from running about through the woods, still buzzing with energy but clearly wanting to be close to everyone else. Wymack stood in the doorway, glass of whiskey in hand and he watched everyone, a small smile on his face that he would deny was ever there. Abby and Bee were sitting at the small table, sharing a bottle of wine between them as they ground together herbs and god knows what to add to Bee’s medicinal kit. Nicky and Erik were laying in front of the fire, talking about anything and everything, the latter watching Andrew’s cousin with a doe-eyed look.

Andrew felt content, at peace, surrounded by his family wishing to keep this forever.

It wasn’t until Kevin sat up suddenly, jostling Aaron as his head swivelled around the room, that he realised he might have wished for it just a little too soon. Everyone was alert in seconds, his brother’s brow furrowing as he started, “Kev, what’s-”

“Don’t speak.” It was harsh and blunt, causing Aaron’s eyes to widen. Kevin had never spoken to him like that before but Andrew didn’t think he meant it to hurt; he just wanted silence which meant he was listening to something. In the next moment, Kevin was on his feet and walking closer to the window. “Dad, can you hear it?” They all turned to Wymack who, although he was a vampire, seemed to go even paler.

“Yes, but that’s not possible. He’s supposed to be dead.” Frustration took over the faces around the room and Andrew felt his anger boiling at a secret that was clearly making itself known.

“Hear what, exactly?” He said with a little annoyance, “And who the hell is ‘he’?”

Kevin’s fists clenched and then relaxed several times, before he turned and cupped Aaron’s face in his hands. “Ari, take Andrew and lock yourselves in one of the bedrooms and don’t come out until I come and get you. Even if you start to hear things, you stay in that goddamn room.”

“No.” Andrew could see his brother’s eyes narrow as he gripped his lover’s wrists tightly. “I’m not leaving you. We’re not leaving you.”

“Aaron please, I can’t-” Out of nowhere, there was a screeching in the silence, and Andrew flinched, eyes darting to the window where there were now claws scraping across the glass. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Andrew heard it now, whatever Kevin was talking about a moment ago. It was someone, or something, whistling. It wasn’t a tune to a song or even something he had heard before; the sound was sinister and eerie. For once in his life, Andrew was actually a little bit scared. Faintly, he heard the door to the only balcony slide open upstairs and the whistling became deafening. And then, silence, before whatever had just entered the house, spoke. It was a male voice, rough as if from disuse but it also made Andrew feel weak in the knees and do very bad things. Was this how Allison’s siren made people feel when she let it out? “Your wards and your glamours are god fucking awful. If you wanted to keep the monsters out, perhaps you need a better witch.” Renee didn’t let the little dig at her abilities bother her, thought the green sparks at her finger tips started to glow just a little bit brighter than they did before.

Wymack was inching closer and closer to Abby, whilst Kevin had pushed Aaron behind him and was slowly walking them back to where Andrew stood. Matt was growling lowly as Dan’s claws extended and Allison’s skin was beginning to glow a faint gold-ish colour. “If you’re moving to try and escape, it’s not going to work. Multiple species together can’t stop me.” Andrew thought someone might be exaggerating. There were five vampires, two wolves, two witches and a siren against just one man. He wasn’t winning this, but even if it was possible, he wasn’t going to be severely injured. The failed attempt at trying to be ominous was getting on Andrew’s nerves.

“Enough with the chit chat and just get on with it, would you?” There were a few seconds of silence where no one dared to breathe. Kevin held Aaron tighter while Renee gave him a look from a few feet away. He shrugged at her in boredom. Just when it looked like the intruder might have left, something slammed into his chest and the air was knocked from his lungs. His back hit the wall and he grunted in pain, eyes scrunching closed. There was a panicked shout that sounded too far away and he thought it might have been Nicky. Slowly he began to realise there was another body in front of him as his mind caught up and he managed to slip a knife from one of his armbands, shoving it forward. The blade pierced flesh but the arm pressing into him didn’t falter.

“I really did not expect a human to have so much fight in them, let alone be so brave as to stab me. Interesting.” Hazel eyes fluttered open at the voice and Andrew was met with the _fucking prettiest man_ to ever exist. Bright, icy blue eyes examined Andrew’s own face as he did the same of the stranger’s. There were three large, jagged scars down the right side. One cut across the bridge of his nose to his cheek. Another went through his eyebrow, over his eye which made Andrew think he was lucky he hadn’t been blinded, that reached his jaw. The final on started at his hairline near the top of his forehead, extending down over his temple and ending near his ear. Fuck, they must have been ghastly when they were first inflicted. On the stranger’s other side, there was a mess of burns underneath his eye. The freckles that were dotted all over the place gave Andrew the sudden urge to want to kiss them. The almost pouty lips, strong jaw and mess of copper curls just added to how utterly beautiful he was. Goddamn traitor of a brain, Andrew thought. He wasn’t meant to be ogling the enemy.

His eyes drifted downwards of their own accord despite his inner reprimand, and he caught a glimpse of a tattoo peeking out from underneath a crisp white tee and... _oh_. Mystery man was wearing a leather jacket, dark jeans that clung to his legs and black combat boots that should have not allowed him to be so stealthy. Andrew’s mouth suddenly felt as dry as the Sahara fucking Desert. A hand grabbing his chin and tilting his head back to expose his throat jolted him from his thoughts, causing him to swallow reflexively. From under his lashes, he caught the beginnings of blue eyes twisting into a blood red, but before either of them could move Kevin shouted, “Neil! Let him go!”

The stranger, or Neil as he had been called, went stock still and his nostrils flared while his eyes widened, becoming icy waters once again. Neil let go of him slowly and took a step back, allowing Andrew to walk back to his brother cautiously. Aaron grabbed his hand as soon as he was within reach, linking their fingers together and squeezing tight. He tightened his own grip to show that he was alright. The redhead slowly pulled Andrew’s knife from his side without so much as wincing or flinching, twirling it around his fingers. Fingers that also seemed to be mottled with more scaring, he noted. As he turned to face them, Andrew realised he wasn’t actually that much taller than he or Aaron, perhaps just a few inches and he radiated power. It was strong even at their distance of a mere few feet apart. Neil’s eyes rose from where he had been inspecting the knife, ignoring the multiple sets of eyes burning holes into his form, staring straight at Kevin. A malicious, cold smile transformed his face from beautiful to downright fucking terrifying. It was suddenly very, very hot in this house. When he spoke again this time, there was a promise of violence, should anyone say the wrong thing or act as though they would be a threat to him. Andrew was helpless to the shivers it sent down his spine and he could almost hear his own heart beating rapidly, his blood rushing through him.

“Hello, Vin. Been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Future parts will be longer and you will get more background information and such, it's only small to see if the story intrests you:))
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, do let me know if you liked it! Comment have been a bit annoying lately but everything is fixed now so I can now reply to all of you again<3


End file.
